warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Hemelvals fanfictions/ Hemelvals Verbanning
Boekomslag thumb -Gemaakt door Moonkitty1 Belangrijkste Hoofdpersonages Hemelval Maanster Diamantpoot IJshart Klauw Belangrijkste Bijpersonages Blauwstorm Mosvleugel Kraaizang Kromrug Wilgenwind Esdoornblad Zilverkit Glans Vos De Clans VlamClan Leider: Maanster Commandant: Hemelval, leerling: Diamantpoot Medicijnkat: IJshart, leerling: Nachtvisioen Krijgers: Goudklauw Sneeuwvlam Wilgenwind Blauwstorm Esdoornblad Moederkatten: Vissenstroom, moeder van Amberkit, Wolkkit en Zilverkit Oudsten: Kraaizang Kromrug SterrenClan Mosvleugel Katten buiten de clans Klauw Glans Vos Hoofdstuk 1 Op een koude bladkaalochtend waren de patrouilles net vertrokken toen Hemelval het leidershol in stapte. 'Kan ik je even spreken?' 'Is goed, waar kan ik je mee helpen?', antwoordde Maanster. Hemelval zei: 'Je gaat de laatste tijd niet meer mee op patrouille. Waarom blijf je in je hol en laat je ons al het werk doen? Alle katten zijn nodig om de clan te voeden in deze koude tijden.' Maanster sprong overeind uit haar nest. 'Ik mag doen wat ik zelf wil! Ik ben immers de leider!' Hemelval zwiepte met haar staart en haar haren rezen omhoog. 'Ik weet zeker dat ik een veel betere leider zou zijn dan jij nu bent! Ik zou de clan tenminste niet in de steek laten!' 'Nu ben ik er klaar mee! Ik ben je leider!' Diamantpoot vond het verschrikkelijk om haar mentor en moeder te horen ruziën. Ze riep: 'Stop! Jullie mogen niet ruziën! Kijk naar de rest van de clan! Ze hebben jullie nodig!' Maar maanster keerde de rug naar haar dochter en vervolgde tegen Hemelval: 'Ik daag je uit tot een gevecht. De anderen mogen een kant kiezen en meevechten. We zullen nog wel eens zien wie hier de leider is!' Hemelval klemde haar kaken op elkaar. 'Best. Reken maar dat ik win.' 'Dan mogen jullie nu een kant kiezen.' Blauwstorm, Kraaizang en Kromrug gingen achter Hemelval staan. De rest stond achter Maanster. Ook Diamantpoot stond daar. 'Sorry', zei ze tegen Hemelval. 'Ik houd van je, maar Maanster is wel mijn moeder.' 'Ik begrijp het.' Toen begon het gevecht. De kant van Hemelval weerde de aanvallen goed af, maar ze waren sterk in de minderheid en Kraaizang en Kromrug waren eigenlijk al te oud om te vechten. Al snel had Maanster Hemelval tegen de grond gedrukt. Ze wilde de commandant net de genadeklap geven, toen ze een schreeuw hoorde. Ze draaide zich om en zag IJshart staan. Hemelval maakte gebruik van het moment en worstelde zich los om daarna hijgend haar wonden te likken. IJshart, de medicijnkat, zei: 'Dit kunnen jullie niet doen! Je mag een clangenoot niet doden! Dat is tegen de regels van de SterrenClan!' Maanster zuchtte. 'Ik weet het. Ik weet wel een andere oplossing. Hemelval, hierbij verklaar ik je tot verbannen. Je bent niet langer lid van deze clan.' 'Dat kan niet!', riep Hemelval geschokt uit. 'Dat kan je niet doen!' 'En waarom dan wel niet?' 'Dat kan je Diamantpoot niet aandoen. Je weet dat ze van me houdt. Ik ben haar mentor!' 'En ik ben haar moeder. Ik weet wat goed voor haar is. Ze krijgt een betere mentor.' 'Nee! Moeder! Alsjeblieft, laat haar hier blijven! Het was maar één kleine ruzie!' Maar Maanster haalde haar neus op. 'Nee, Diamantpoot, dat was het niet. Ze moet gaan. Ze kan nu afscheid nemen.' Hemelval raakte kort de neus van haar ouders en broer aan en bleef bij Diamantpoot staan. 'Ik zal je niet vergeten. Doe je best met je trainingen', fluisterde ze. Toen Hemelval met haar kin omhoog door de doorntunnel liep, keek Diamantpoot haar verdrietig na. Maanster sprong op de Leidersrots en riep: 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen hier verzamelen voor een clanvergadering!' De krijgers likten hun wonden en kwamen om de rots heen staan. Kraaizang, Kromrug en Blauwstorm gingen verslagen achteraan de menigte zitten. Maanster zei: 'Ik moet een nieuwe commandant aanwijzen, en een nieuwe mentor voor Diamantpoot. Esdoornblad, ik weet zeker dat jij onze clan goed zult leiden en dat je je kwaliteiten over zult brengen op Diamantpoot. Jij zult haar mentor en de nieuwe commandant zijn.' 'Esdoornblad, Esdoornblad!', scandeerde de clan zijn naam. Hemelvals ouders en broer deden gelaten mee. Esdoornblad was een populaire, gespierde kater. Diamantpoot raakte afwezig de neus van haar nieuwe mentor aan en slofte weg. Ze ging liggen in het leerlingenhol en probeerde te slapen, maar ze bleef maar aan Hemelvals lot denken. Hoofdstuk 2 Tegen zonhoog riep Esdoornblad zijn nieuwe leerling wakker. 'Kom dan! We gaan jagen op de Vuurberg!' 'Laat me met rust! Ik wil alleen door Hemelval getraind worden!' Maanster hoorde het en stak haar kop door de opening in het leerlingenhol. 'Kom op nou, Diamantpoot. Vergeet Hemelval en ga lekker met Esdoornblad mee. Diamantpoot zei zacht: 'Ik zal Hemelval nooit vergeten. Maar ik ga wel jagen en trainen, omdat Hemelval dat zou willen', en ze liep achter Esdoornblad aan het kamp uit. Hemelval had de hele dag gelopen en haar pootkussentjes waren pijnlijk geschaafd. Ze hief haar kop op en keek naar de sterren die aan de hemel waren verschenen. 'Waarom laten jullie me in de steek, SterrenClan?', jammerde ze. Ze overbrugde vermoeid het laatste stuk naar de grens. Net over de grens stond een hulstbosje. Ze sleepte zich erheen en plofte neer om haar bloedende pootkussentjes te likken. Opeens hoorde ze geritsel, roffelende pootstappen en een kreet. Ze keek op en zag een bruin-gestreepte kater met amberen ogen staan. Hij likte verlegen de vacht op zijn borst en vroeg tussen de likken door: 'Wie ben je, en wat doe je hier?' 'Laat me toch met rust.' Hemelval kroop verder weg in het bosje. De onbekende kater schoof een muis naar haar toe en maakte aanstalten om te vertrekken. De blauw-grijze poes schoof de verse prooi terug en miauwde: 'Verspil je prooi niet aan mij. Laat me hier maar gewoon sterven. Het maakt allemaal niets meer uit.' Maar de kater stond erop dat ze zou eten, dus nam ze een klein hapje. Ondertussen vertelde de kater wie hij was. 'Ik ben Klauw, en ik ben een zwerfkat. Vroeger was ik een poesiepoes, maar de tweebenen in het tweebeennest mishandelden me. Ik ben gevlucht en nu woon ik in een grot hier vlakbij. Ik weet van VlamClan af, maar ik durfde niet te vragen of ik in de clan mocht komen wonen.' 'Ik ben Hemelval en ik was commandant van VlamClan. Ik ben verbannen door mijn eigen leider.' Hemelval vertelde alles wat er zich die ochtend had afgespeeld. 'Maar dat is verschrikkelijk!', barstte Klauw los. 'Ik bedoel, dat vind ik heel erg voor je. Kom je mee naar mijn grot?' Hemelval stemde ermee in en even later lagen ze met gevulde magen op zacht mos in de grot van Klauw. Hoofdstuk 3 Alle volgende dagen jaagden ze samen. Hemelval dacht steeds minder aan de clan en wende snel aan het leven als zwerfkat. Op een dag zat ze samen met Klauw op een open plek een eekhoorn te verorberen. Plotseling kwam er een schittering in zijn ogen. 'Wacht even en doe je ogen dicht.' Hemelval deed wat hij zei. Even later zei hij: 'Je mag je ogen weer open doen!' Hemelval opende haar ogen en voor haar stond Klauw met een trosje besjes tussen zijn kaken. De bessen waren rood en glimmend, ondanks de koude tijd van het jaar. Klauw legde ze voor haar neer en zei: 'Voor jou. Ik hou van je. Ik zou zo graag je partner willen zijn!' Hemelvals blik ging van verbaasd naar liefdevol naar bedroefd. 'Ik hou ook van jou, maar het kan niet. Ik volg de krijgscode, ik moet een clankat als partner nemen.' Ze liep weg en ging vol verdriet in Klauws grot liggen. Ze dacht aan iedereen die ze achtergelaten had: Kraaizang, Kromrug, Blauwstorm en natuurlijk Diamantpoot. Haar hart brak en ze sloot haar ogen. Ze bleef een hele tijd opgekruld liggen. Ze merkte nauwelijks dat Klauw naast haar kwam zitten en met het puntje van zijn staart over haar rug streek. Ten slotte zei hij: 'Je woont niet meer in VlamClan. Waarom moet je je nu nog aan de krijgscode houden? Je kan de krijgscode opgeven en mijn partner worden.' 'Maar de krijgscode is het enige dat ik nog over heb van mijn leven in de clan!' 'Nee', fluisterde Klauw, 'dat is niet waar. Je hebt ook je herinneringen nog. Herinneringen aan je dierbaren. De krijgscode zijn alleen regels waaraan je gewend bent.' Zijn fluistering ging over tot een smeekbede. 'Alsjeblieft, wordt mijn partner. Vergeet je vorige leven.' 'Nee!', schreeuwde Hemelval. 'Ik vergeet Diamantpoot nooit! En mijn familie ook niet! Jij snapt niet eens wat familie voor iemand kan betekenen! Waarom begrijp je me niet?' Ze schreeuwde een jammerkreet naar de zonsondergang en rende weg naar het hulstbosje bij de grens. Daar viel ze in een droomloze slaap. De volgende ochtend werd Hemelval wakker in een onwerkelijke stilte. De grond was bedekt met sneeuw. Haar buik verkrampte van de honger. Het laatste wat ze had gegeten was de eekhoorn van gisteren rond zonhoog. Ze besloot op jacht te gaan. Tijdens het jagen besefte ze hoe ze gisteravond tegen Klauw tekeer was gegaan en een gevoel van spijt overmande haar. Ze had nog nooit tegen hem geschreeuwd. Ze besloot het goed te maken met een stuk verse prooi. Ze ving een mus, pakte hem op en ging op weg naar de grot. Klauw was diep in slaap toen ze aankwam en Hemelval maakte hem niet wakker. Ze legde de mus voor hem neer en ging naast hem liggen. Plotseling vol van liefde voor hem ging ze dichter bij hem liggen en hield hem warm tot hij wakker werd. Hij begroette haar en Hemelval stond op. 'Ik ben gisteravond dom geweest. Ik heb tegen je geschreeuwd. Ik dacht nog eens over je woorden na. Je had gelijk. Je kan liefde niet tegenhouden. Ik wil je partner zijn.' Ze ging weer naast hem liggen en hun staarten verstrengelden zich. Twee manen later werden er twee kittens geboren op de open plek waar ze twee manen geleden een eekhoorn hadden gedeeld. Hemelval sloeg haar staart om de pasgeboren kleintjes, die al begonnen te drinken. Het waren een zilveren poesje met blauwe oogjes en een rood katertje met amberen oogjes. Klauw drukte zich vol trots tegen Hemelval aan. 'Wat dacht je ervan om het poesje Glans te noemen, vanwege haar zilveren vacht en het katertje Vos, vanwege zijn rode vacht?' 'Dat zijn prachtige namen!', snorde Hemelval. Hoofdstuk 4 'Wacht!' De halve maan stond aan de hemel en Maanster haalde de medicijnkat in. 'Ik ga mee.' IJshart keek haar leider onderzoekend aan. 'Wil je je moeder spreken?' 'Ja. Kom, we gaan.' Ze liepen zwijgend tot de maan bijna op zijn hoogst was en de donkere pieken van de Hoogstenen aan de horizon verschenen. De andere medicijnkatten waren er al. Ze waren net in de grot met de Maansteen toen de maan door de spleet in het dak scheen. De grot baadde in een zuiver wit licht, en Maanster was nog steeds onder de indruk van de schoonheid ervan. Ze ging liggen, negeerde de verbaasde blikken van de andere medicijnkatten, en duwde met gesloten ogen haar neus tegen de Maansteen. Vrijwel meteen deed ze ze weer open en zag dat ze zich op een groene, zonverlichte open plek in de SterrenClan bevond. Voor haar lag een zwart-witte poes van de warmte te genieten. 'Maanster', zei de poes zonder haar ogen te openen,'fijn dat je er bent.' 'Mosvleugel!', riep Maanster. 'Moeder, ik ben zo blij u te zien!' 'Luister', vervolgde de poes onverstoorbaar,'ik heb een boodschap voor je. Laat Hemel, Maan en Vuur samenkomen.' Plotseling kwam er een waas voor Maansters ogen. De open plek verdween en ze werd wakker in de tochtige grot. Ze stond op en strekte haar pijnlijke spieren. Nog half verdoofd van het visioen liep ze achter IJshart aan naar het kamp terug. 'Laat Hemel, Maan en Vuur samenkomen', fluisterde ze. 'Wat zei je?' IJshart draaide zich om. 'Een boodschap van Mosvleugel. Weet jij wat het betekent?' 'Dat weet ik. Maar ik weet niet of jij het wel wil weten. Denk daar nog maar eens over na', en ze verdween in het medicijnhol. De hele nacht had Maanster nachtmerries over vlammen die de nachtelijke hemel opslokten. Nadat ze tegen zonhoog wakker was geworden uit haar onrustige slaap, liep ze naar het medicijnhol. 'IJshart? Ik heb nagedacht. Ik wil de betekenis van Mosvleugels boodschap graag weten.' 'Weet je dat heel zeker?', antwoordde IJshart. 'Je zult er niet blij mee zijn.' 'Ik ben er klaar voor.' Maanster ging ongeduldig zitten. 'Vertel.' 'Hemel staat voor Hemelval.' Maanster snakte naar adem. 'Maan staat voor Maanster', vervolgde de medicijnkat. 'En Vuur staat voor VlamClan. Laat Hemel en Maan samenkomen in VlamClan. Dat is de boodschap van je moeder.' Maanster zuchtte. 'Dit had ik niet verwacht. Ik moet hier goed over nadenken.' Ze stond op en strompelde terug naar haar nest. IJshart keek haar na. Leek Maansters buik nu dikker dan normaal, of was dat verbeelding? Haar leider zou zwanger kunnen zijn. Dat zou tenminste haar vreselijke gedrag tegenover Hemelval verklaren. En ze ging minder op patrouille en ze at meer... IJshart was vastbesloten om het uit te zoeken. Hoofdstuk 5 De kittens groeiden snel en ze leken met de dag meer op hun vader en moeder. Het bleek dat Glans meer het voorzichtige, verlegen karakter van Klauw had, terwijl Vos trots en wispelturig was, zoals Hemelval. Op een avond zei Hemelval plotseling: 'Ik moet naar de Maansteen. Blijf hier en pas op de kits. Ik heb het gevoel dat mijn voorouders iets te zeggen hebben.' Klauw beroerde haar oor met zijn neus. 'Doe alsjeblieft voorzichtig. Onze kits hebben je nodig.' 'Natuurlijk', fluisterde ze, en ze ging op weg. De weg van de grot naar de Maansteen was niet lang en ruim voor maanhoog kwam ze aan. Toen de manestralen de Maansteen in een helder licht zetten, ging Hemelval met haar neus tegen de Maansteen liggen en sloot haar ogen. Toen ze wakker werd stond ze op een open plek. Een zwart-witte poes met sterren rond haar poten keek vanuit een boom op haar neer. 'Hemelval', sprak ze met verrassend heldere stem. 'Ik ben Mosvleugel, Maansters moeder. Laat Hemel, Maan en Vuur samenkomen. Ik zal je begeleiden op dit moeilijke pad.' Het beeld van de open plek verdween weer zonder dat Hemelval de kans had gehad om te antwoorden. De hele weg terug naar Klauw dacht ze over haar ontmoeting met Mosvleugel na. Zelfs naast Klauw en haar kits lukte het haar niet om in slaap te vallen. Tegen de ochtend bedacht ze dat met Hemel waarschijnlijk haarzelf werd bedoeld, en met Maan Maanster. Wat het Vuur te betekenen had, wist ze niet, maar dat ze naar Maanster moest gaan was vrijwel duidelijk. Moest ze alweer verlaten waar ze van hield? Ze keek uit naar het terugzien van haar familie en Diamantpoot, al zag ze ze maar even. Maar het stond haar niet aan dat ze Klauw en de kittens moest verlaten. Ik zal je begeleiden op dit moeilijke pad. Dat had Mosvleugel gezegd. Was haar leven al niet moeilijk genoeg? Ze bad in stilte naar de SterrenClan dat alles goed zou komen. Ze keek nog één keer om naar de slapende Klauw, Glans en Vos en vertrok zonder ze te wekken. Ze zou ze alleen maar verdriet doen. Net na zonhoog kwam ze bij het kamp aan. Ze besloot voorzichtig dichterbij te komen. Plotseling hoorde ze zacht gejammer. Het kwam uit de richting van de vuilplaats. Ze sloop richting het gejammer en gluurde door de bosjes. Op de vuilplaats lag een kitten te stuiptrekken en schuim kwam uit haar mondje. Hemelval herkende het poesje als Zilverkit. Die kitten leek zo oo Glans! Die gedachte kon Hemelval niet verdragen en ze stormde via het vuilplaatstunneltje het kamp in. 'IJshart! Kom gauw! Er is iets met Zilverkit! Ze ligt op de vuilplaats!' IJshart rende zo snel als ze kon naar de vuilplaats. Maanster kwam uit haar hol strompelen. 'Jij? Wat kom je doen?' Het verbaasde Hemelval hoe gezwollen Maansters buik was. Maanster was hoogzwanger! Toen stortte Maanster in en kreunde. Hemelval rende naar haar toe en aaide met haar staart over Maansters buik. 'Het is er één. IJshart bekommert zich om Zilverkit. Kom, ik help je met bevallen.' 'Je hoeft me niet te helpen!', snauwde de leider, maar na een kreet van pijn liet ze Hemelval haar gang gaan. Even later kwam er een prachtig blauw-zilveren katertje ter wereld. Op datzelfde moment stierf Zilverkit. Ze had per ongeluk doodsbessen gegeten die aan een struik naast de vuilplaats stonden. Hoofdstuk 6 Blauwstorm en Vissenstroom waren vol verdriet om het verlies van hun dochtertje. Na de wake begroeven Kraaizang en Kromrug de zilveren kitten en kwam Maanster naar Hemelval toe. 'Ik ben je erg dankbaar voor het helpen en voor de waarschuwing over Zilverkit. Als dank noem ik mijn zoon Hemelkit. Je mag weer hier komen wonen als je wil. Mijn verontschuldigingen voor mijn gedrag. Dat kwam door mijn zwangerschap.' 'D-dankje', stamelde Hemelval zacht. 'Maar', voegde Maanster toe, 'je plek als commandant en mentor van Diamantpoot krijg je niet terug. Dat verdien je niet.' Ze stond op en liep weg. Plotseling stond er een rode gestalte naast Hemelval. Het was Esdoornblad. Hij zei: 'Jij was een veel betere commandant dan ik nu ben. En Diamantpoot luistert alleen naar jou. Ik vind dat jij commandant moet zijn en dat ga ik vertellen het aan Maanster.' Hij rende met grote sprongen richting het leidershol. Even later kwam hij terug en vertelde dat de leider het uiteindelijk eens was geworden met zijn idee, al was het alleen maar om Diamantpoot gelukkig te stellen. Hemelval was dolblij, maar dacht ook meteen aan Klauw en haar kits. Ze zou 's nachts kunnen wegglippen om ze te zien. Hemelval was vastbesloten dat Glans en Vos hun moeder zouden kennen. Die nacht sloop ze via het vuilplaatstunneltje het kamp uit. Eerst trapte ze de doodsbessenstruik plat en trok hem aan de kant. Geen kitten zou daar nu nog van eten. Toen ze bij Klauws grot aankwam, zag ze hem rusteloos ijsberen. Toen zag hij haar. 'Hemelval! Oh, ik heb je zo gemist!', riep hij, en hij drukte zijn neus in haar schoudervacht. Hemelval gaf een lik over zijn oor en verstrengelde haar staart met de zijne. 'Ik mag weer in de clan wonen, omdat ik de medicijnkat heb gewaarschuwd dat een kitten doodsbessen had gegeten. En ik heb Maanster helpen bevallen. Ze deed zo bot vanwege haar zwangerschap. Esdoornblad, de nieuwe commandant, gaf me mijn positie als commandant en mijn mentorschap van Diamantpoot terug. Maar ik zal je 's nachts opzoeken en helpen de kittens groot te brengen.' 'Ik zal je zo missen! Maar ik begrijp je keuze. Ik zal er altijd voor je zijn.' Hemelval en Klauw zaten zij aan zij naast hun kittens tot het bijna ochtend werd en Hemelval terug naar het kamp moest. 'Ik zal altijd van je blijven houden', zei ze, en ze liet Klauw achter met een hart vol liefde en geluk. Korte recensies Hier mogen jullie zelf jullie recensies neerzetten met tips en tops voor dit verhaal. Zet wel even je gebruikersnaam erbij, dan weet ik van wie het is. Morgenpoot Ik heb niet per se een recensie, maar er klopt iets niet in het verhaal en dus wilde ik dat hier even neerzetten. Een poes is gemiddeld 1 à 2 manen zwanger. Maar Maanster heeft Hemelval verbannen omdat ze zwanger was en dus heel chagrijnig. Wat totaal niet klopt, is dat Maansters kit later geboren wordt dan de jongen van Hemelval, terwijl die pas veel later zwanger werd. Maansters kitten had dus al veel eerder geboren moeten worden. Je hoeft hier natuurlijk niets mee te doen, maar het is een foutje in de logica dus 'k wilde het wel even zeggen. Donderslag Tip: Ik zou goed letten op je plotholes. Klauw zegt namelijk dat hij vroeger mishandeld is door andere katten, maar hij vertrouwt Hemelval wel in 1x? Hij vertelt haar meteen zijn hele leven, wat ik niet heel logisch vind. Als iemand mishandeld is, zie ik hem eerder als voorzichtig en wantrouwend. Top: Het is een origineel verhaal en tot nu toe erg leuk! Je schrijfstijl is goed en begrijpbaar. Ook wissel je het goed af met dubbele punten en geen dubbele punten! Voor een beginnende schrijven doe je het dus al erg goed! Panterlicht Ik vind het een geweldig goed verhaal, het is een leuke, originele zelfbedachte wereld. Op de één of andere manier gaat het verhaal een beetje snel voor mij voorbij, maar ik denk dat ik er eerlijk gezegd geen last van heb. Het is begrijpbaar, in evenwicht, ik kan het prima volgen. Maar bijvoorbeeld dat Maanster in het zelfde H al ontdekt wat de profetie betekent... Tja. Maar ik heb er van geen last van, je verhaal is gwn... Zo goed geschreven... Het is gwn hartstikke goed te volgen! Dus ik zou wat uitgebreider schrijven, en je hoeft niet alles meteen te vertellen, en de personages hoeven niet meteen alles te ontdekken. Verder echt gwn briljant voor beginnend schrijver!